That Should Be Me
by Just Dramione
Summary: When Draco came back to Hogwarts, he never expected that he'd fall in love with the head girl, now he regrets helping her with her boy troubles, and it's killing him seeing her with someone else. AU, seventh year, head boy and girl.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table scowling at the couple across from him sitting at the Gryffindor table, those two were so oblivious it was sickening. To be more specific he was scowling at Weaselbee and Granger. He should have never had come back to Hogwarts to finish his last year, if he didn't come back then he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Draco looked away from Weasley and Granger not wanting to be caught scowling at them.

"How disgusting" the blonde murmured under his breath.

"You all right Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fucking fine" Draco bit out.

"Still not over it I take it" Blaise assumed.

"It's been two months, two bloody fucking months they've been together and I can't take it I've heard just about every fucking detail about every damn thing they do, and how bloody great Granger feels about it," Draco ranted, Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"Have they even shagged?" Blaise asked.

"No, they're not even close to that according to Granger," the Slytherin glanced over at Granger and Weasley, "I need to go, it's getting late."

"Bye, mate" Blaise said, and Draco excused himself.

Draco left the Great Hall unnoticed heading to the common room, he couldn't stand seeing Weasley and Granger together it was suddenly starting to get so unbearable. For the past three months Granger and him had gotten on slightly better terms, at least enough for Draco to help Granger win over Weasley. In some weird twisted way they were like friends, but still enemies Blaise called it frenemies, but Draco didn't like that word, because it sounded like some term girls used. One day in October Granger had come to Draco she had come to him with some boy troubles, he raised a blonde eyebrow at her he always liked a challenge, and he had heard Granger complaining of her love life, or rather lack thereof. The reason why Draco had said yes is because he wanted to put an end to Granger's complaining, about how much she liked Weasley and blah blah blah.

Little did he know he would end up falling for Granger, and it would end up being his down fall. Of course Granger hasn't found out yet, Draco had gotten to the portrait hole he grunted out the password and the portrait swung open, and Draco went inside, then went straight to his room, and plopped down on his Slytherin green four poster bed.

Draco even remembers when Weasley finally got the balls to ask Granger out, she was so enthusiastic when she came back to the common room her face lit up like the stars in the night sky on a clear night, Draco was standing in the stairwell just getting ready to go in his room, she told him right on the spot, in fact she was so happy she ran up to hug Draco as he stood frozen. The blonde didn't hug her back due to the shock of what he realized had just happened. He realized that he liked Granger, and he had just gotten himself in a big mess.

The head Slytherin closed his grey eyes, imagining what would happen if he had told her that he liked her all he could see is Granger falling on the floor laughing her arse off, as well as telling everyone in Hogwarts, so they could join in on laughing at him too. It made him shudder he could never do it he could never tell her that he liked her, he will just wait until this all blows over, and he won't like her anymore. That's also what he said two months ago when all this began, but since then it seems that the whole situation had gotten worse.

Draco opened his eyes feeling parched he didn't want to get up, but he did anyways leaving his four poster bed he opened his door, and descended down the stairwell Draco looked up stepping down the last couple of steps, he stopped in his tracks, seeing Granger and Weasley snogging, "well, look what we have here, a weasel snogging Granger," Malfoy drawled, putting his clenched fists in side his pockets and continued to head over to the kitchen.

Granger jumped back flushed with embarrassment, "M-Malfoy," she stuttered, "I thought you were asleep"

"Don't stutter Granger, it makes you look like a blubbering idiot" Draco bit out as he grabbed a glass.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about you numpty!" Weasley said.

"No shit Sherlock, tell me something I don't fucking know" Draco said turning on the sink to get water.

Weasley got up from the couch, "You got a problem, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do you're out past lights off snogging your girlfriend, so buzz off weasel" Draco said.

Weasley glared at Draco clenching his fists then unclenched them "I'll see you tomorrow, 'Mione" Weasel said kissing Hermione on the forehead, then left the heads common room.

Draco cleaned his glass then put it back in the cabinet, "what's you're problem?" Granger asked standing up and crossing her arms.

"It's none of your business, Granger"

"It is my business if you start chewing, Ron out for no reason!" Granger said

"Look he was out past bed time what was I supposed to do? He was breaking the rules, Granger" Draco countered.

"I bet if you were making out with one of your 'booty calls' you wouldn't stop them and say 'oh it's past bed time you need to go'" Granger retorted mocking Draco's voice to make him sound like an idiot.

"So are you saying Weasley was your booty call, Granger?" Malfoy asked "Were you going to fuck him right on the bloody couch?"

Hermione blushed looking absolutely mortified at Draco's choice in words "I was not going to shag Ron on the couch," Granger admitted, "but that doesn't make what you do right either!" Granger added.

"Leave me alone, Granger I don't have to justify myself to you" Malfoy said heading back to his room.

"Then why do I have to justify myself to you?" Granger asked, Malfoy paused in his tracks then he just decided to ignore her, go in his room and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I'm redoing all my stories and I got to this one I hope you all like the new version better.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Draco tossed and turned all night, the restless blonde got up and left his room the common room was dim with the moonlight coming out from the windows. Draco descended down the stairs wide awake. The head Slytherin paused for a minute to listen if Granger was awake, then he left to go to the Slytherin common dormitories to talk to Blaise, as Draco walked to the corridors he heard footsteps _shit_ Potter's doing patrol tonight. Draco quickened his steps, ever since Draco had gotten the head boy position Potter wouldn't leave him alone any chance he could get he would try to get Draco in trouble to prove to McGonagall that he was doing a shit job.

"Malfoy," Potter said in an authoritative voice, "stop right there!" he commanded, but Draco didn't listen, "Malfoy, I know you heard me, so stop right there before I start deducting house points" Potter warned.

"Shut up, Potter" Malfoy said not stopping

"I'm telling McGonagall you're out past lights out" Potter called out.

"You're such a hypocrite, Potter why don't you just fuck off for once," Malfoy bit out, but it didn't faze the raven haired Gryffindor.

"I was doing what was right, Malfoy" Potter said "And who knows what you're up to wandering around Hogwarts in the middle of the night," Potter finished.

Draco turned around scowling at Potter, "you have no fucking idea what I was going through you little shit head, I was looking out for my family," the blonde said "you have no idea what that's like," he added harshly, then left Potter and made sure that he wasn't stalking him.

Finally Draco had gotten to the Slytherin common room heading straight to the seventh years male dormitories, when Draco opened the door he could hear Goyle snoring quite loudly, and that was something Draco didn't miss about staying in the Slytherin dormitories. Draco went over to Blaise's bed, "Blaise," Draco whispered, but the dark skinned Slytherin didn't move an inch, "Blaise" Draco whispered a bit louder, but all he did was hum and turn over.  
>"Blaise, wake up" Draco whispered shaking Blaise.<p>

"What do you want, you little shit" Blaise drawled, he never liked being woken up in the middle of the night, in second and third year he used to say it would take away from his beauty, but he stopped saying that after Draco and Theodore Nott would tease him about it relentlessly.

"Sorry I'm taking you away from your beauty sleep, but I need to talk to you, mate" Draco said poking fun at Blaise.

"Fuck you, I'm not talking to you about shit," Blaise said putting the covers over his head.

"Come on Blaise, I can't stand it" Draco whined.

"If you're going to bitch to me about, Granger don't even start I don't want to hear it."

"I caught he snogging Weasley," Draco continued ignoring Blaise's comment.

"So fucking what, they're always snogging."

"It was like the way you, and Pansy do," Draco added.

"Were they going to shag?" Blaise asked seeming like he was waking up.

"He had his tongue down her throat, he looked like he was going to shag her on the sodding couch," Draco said.

"You're kidding," Blaise said.

"No, and Granger probably had no idea what she was doing, or what she was getting herself into."

"So, you're glad you stopped them?"

"Obviously" Draco drawled.

"Who knows what would of happened," Blaise said "Weasley could of deflowered the love of your life," he added with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Draco said.

"Hey, at least you're patrolling with her tomorrow," Blaise said.

"Shit I am," Draco said dreading tomorrow night.

"What, you got in an argument with her didn't you?"

"Yeah, she gave me shit for kicking Weasley out, so I used some bullshit excuse, and she called me out on it,"

"What did Granger say?" Blaise asked.

"She said if I was having sex that I would tell the witch I was having sex with to go back to her dormitories," Draco answered, "then I told her to leave me alone, and that I didn't have to justify myself to her, then she asked me why she had to justify herself to me," Draco added.

"What did you say after that?" Blaise asked "did you tell her you fancy her?" He questioned.

"No, I just ignored, and went into my room," Draco answered.

"You know mate I'm going to help you win Granger over," Blaise said confidently.

"Blaise, I think if Granger caught us making out she would get the wrong idea, and Pansy would get really pissed," Draco said suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I'm not going to make out with you, you twat" Blaise said lightly smacking him upside the head.

"Then what are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"Theo knows a girl that can help, I'll talk to him tomorrow at breakfast" Blaise said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep, so fuck off," then Blaise turned over, and surprisingly instantly fell back asleep, Draco went back to his room to do the same thing.

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes sheepishly, he stayed up till three in the morning last time he had gone out to the common room to check the time, so he was feeling very tired. The blonde groaned knowing he had to get up and take a shower, he slowly sat up in bed, then rubbed his pale face and got up to go shower. He left his room seeing Granger wasn't out there he thought that she was still sleeping. '<em>Oh good I don't have to see her' <em>Draco thought he heading into their shared bathroom, and turned on the faucet to the shower, then he stripped out of his pajamas and enter the shower.

While Draco was in the shower he wondered if who the girl was that Blaise was going to have Theo talk to, some part of Draco hoped that the girl wasn't ugly, that would be a horrible out come if some ugly, fat Hufflepuff was the girl, it sounded like something Blaise would do to him for waking him up in the middle of the night, the thought made Draco shudder. When Draco was done showering he figured that he wasn't in there for that long of a time and assumed that Granger was still asleep so he took his towel, and wrapped it around his waist, then he grabbed his clothes and opened the bathroom door to leave when Granger literally ran into him.

Granger made and oofing noise, and fell back on her bum, she rubbed her head, "watch where you're going, Malf-" Granger's eyes widened, her mouth instantly closed and her face started to go red. Draco couldn't help smirking at Granger.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Merlin" Granger said getting up quickly, and running into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Draco went up into his room smirking he changed into his Slytherin uniform, then put on his Slytherin robes, grabbed his stuff and left his room closing the door behind him he heard a knock on the common room door. Draco went to go answer it, when Draco answered it he saw the Weaselbee and Saint Potter "We're here to see Hermione," Potter said entering uninvited along with Weasley.

"I never said you could come in Potter," Draco said with a scowl.

"We need to see, Hermione" Potter said "it's an emergency" the raven haired Gryffindor added.

"I know, you already told be when you barged in uninvited," Draco bit out.

"Well, Malfoy we don't need you to tell us whether we could come in or not" Weasley said dumbly.

"You're a fucking idiot, Weasley," Draco said, which made Weasley's face flush with anger.

"What did you just call me?" Weasley asked getting up in Draco's face.

"I said, you're a fucking idiot" Malfoy said without flinching.

Weasley swung a fist in the air, but Draco caught it, "Ron, stop let it go, it's just Malfoy," Potter said.

"Aw, Weaslebee's mad that I walked in on him and his girlfriend last night, so he could shag her," then Weasley ignored Potter, and tried punching Draco again with his other hand, but Draco caught it with his free hand, then Draco kneed Weasley in the stomach.

"Don't ever try to touch me you piece of shit," Draco said harshly.

Weasley fell down in shock couching, "Malfoy! What did you do?" Hermione shrieked.

"Why's it always me? It could of been Potter," Draco said, and Granger rolled her brown eyes.

"We should get him to the hospital wing," Potter said to Granger disregarding Draco.

"Okay I'll help you," Granger said, and the golden trio left the common room.

Draco couldn't help but feel bad, not because he hit Weasley, but because of Granger's reaction to it granted Weasley deserved it for trying to hit the blonde Slytherin he couldn't help but feel hopeless that Granger would never like him back, and that he could never win Granger over.

Draco dismissed the thought he could win her over he was Draco bloody Malfoy, and no woman could resist him, not even Granger. Draco smirked this was going to be a challenge, but then again he always liked a good challenge.

After ten minutes Draco left the common room, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast the Slytherin saw all the students flowing into the great hall, like a flock of sheep. Draco entered the Great Hall, and sat next to Blaise and Theo. "Good morning ladies," Draco greeted his fellow house mates.

"Morning, Romeo" Theo said with a smirk and a twinkle in his brown eyes Blaise snickered, and Draco rolled his steel colored eyes.

"I told Theo about your little problem, and he said that he would definitely help you," Blaise said.

"I didn't say definitely, but I said I would help," Theo corrected Blaise.

"And you'll be able to win, Granger over," Blaise said grinning.

"I don't think that will happen," Draco said.

"What? Why?" Blaise asked.

"I kneed Weasley in the stomach" Draco confessed.

"Oh shit, why?" Theo asked shocked.

"Because he was getting in my face, and he tried punching me twice," Draco said "and I called him a piece of shit"

"Damn," Blaise said

"They had to take him to the hospital wing too," Draco added.

"Maybe if you explain things to Granger, she will be sympathetic," Blaise suggested.

"I highly doubt it, but I'm still going to try and win her over," Draco said with a smirk, "so who's the girl?"

Theo cleared his throat, "you know Daphne Greengrass, right?" Theo asked.

"Shit, you got Daphne to help me?" Draco asked.

"Not exactly," Theo said "I got her sister to help though, her name's Astoria, and she's in Ravenclaw"

Draco flinched, "you told her!"

"Yeah, she's trying to go after someone too," Theo said.

"Shit," Draco said putting his head into his hands, "everyone's going to know I like Granger, before I even tell her," Draco whined.

"Don't worry, she promised not to tell anyone," Theo said. "She also said she was free tonight, and that she'll be up at the heads common room at eight,"

Draco groaned, "What? I don't get a thank you?" Theo asked.

"Thank you," Draco said with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, thank you for reading my newer version of this story I'll probably be able to update within the next week or two, please read and review love you all.


End file.
